valve_cut_contentfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaknet
Leaknet Is a Patch for hl2-anon1 that fixes most of the errors and bugs found in the unfinished, yet unpolished half life 2 leak. In order to install it, one must make a clean install of leaknet. Instructions on how to install leaknet will be posted here: https://hl2-beta.ru/index.php?action=downloads;sa=view;down=83 ---- CHANELOG: ---- Working loading progress bar while connecting Added dynamic screen aspect change Added main window's title change from liblist.gam file Added particle fire (optionally) Added info_player_terrorist and info_player_counterterrorist entities from CS:S Working player model choosing Added additionak info at cl_showpos 1 Added history of commands in dedicated server Improved "connection problem" message Added Ctrl+A expression for VGUI text entries (selecting all text) Fixed water splash from ragdolls, grenades and SLAMs Added antialiasing control at video options Added entity reflections control at video options Added anisotropic filtration control at video options Added player's foot prints for wet surfaces Added background map support Added env_fov entity Added support for new brickbat rock model Added grenade functionality for AR2 Fixed antlion grub death after hitting by any NPC and prop Added point_viewcontrol entity Added some flags at point_viewcontrol and trigger_camera Added npc_hydra death behavior Added recoil and viewpunch for weapon_hmg1 Added weapon_beerbottle and weapon_brickbat for citizen Added 2002-era HUD (disableable) Added support for nVidia CSAA mode Added support for widescreen menu backgrounds Added support for impacthard/soft and scrapesmooth/hard physsurfaces Re-added "Dump model info" option in HLMV Added npc_metropolice multi-model support Added point_clientcommand/point_servercommand entities Added -noborder command-line parameter Added old bone names translating Added saving scene folder in Faceposer Added point_spotlight Fixed sound precache when the sound is not in any sound script file (scripts\game_sounds_*.txt) Fixed save-load dialogs Fixed FOV in multiplayer Fixed extinguisher Fixed player model animations Fixed player list dialog Fix for disabling flashlight when player dies Fixed input of dedicated server Fixed "impulse 203" so this will not remove players Fixed AI in multiplayer Improved molotov's fire scale Fixed crash after quitting game when antlion grub was squashed or killed by other type of damage Fixed crash after quitting game when antlion grub was squashed Fixed not-controlling game after wrong end of building cubemaps Fixed player_manhack's spawn, activating and controls (still far from ideal) Исправлено поведение Worldcraft при копировании исходника карты в папку maps при компиляции его не из этой папки (0_о) Fixed Worldcraft's compile behavior, when map is getting compiled not from vmf's directory Fixed dead corpse not removes Fixed not solid player on the second respawn Fixed spawn weapons in multiplayer Fix for creating config.cfg in cfg folder Fix for mod's server.dll initialization Fixed "notarget" not working on other players on the server Исправлено отображение печатаемых символов в чате Fixed font for messages that typed in chat Fixed changing maps from console in coop mode Fixed healthkit in multiplayer (bugged sounds and other things) Fixed immolator's beam Fixed weapon reloading sounds Fixed HTML in VGUI Now player can damage other player Fixed crash when headcrab breaks woodcrate Now player can walk through the weapons on the ground (in multiplayer) Fixed snow precipitation Fixed weapon_guard's effect Fixed npc_combineguard killing Fixed npc_bullsquid's relation to npc_headcrab Fixed crash when runned two engine applications Fixed rare bug when game crashes when player see citizen's eyes Fixed digger movement and exiting Fixed crash when model does not exists Partially fixed changing teams Fixed rare save/load crashes Fixed "Change Game" dialog Fixed getting mod information Fixed APC Fixed Combine Guard's attack crash Fixed strider's cannon attack Fixed molotov's smoke trail Fixed game start on system with >4GB of RAM Fixed score, death and ping in scoreboard Properly fixed low-resolution textures that appears on videocards with more than 256 MB of videomemory Fixed client crash due to leakables Fixed player's getting damage by hydra Now hydra can detach ragdolls from itself Fixed leak splash sound position Fixed crash by accessing to already removed sounds Fixed antlion grub death after hitting by hydra Fixed zoom working after player death Fixed "DropPrimary" concommand Fixed grenade explode underwater Fix for static props in vbsp host_timescale now can change only on server Properly mat_fullbright fix for transition from unlit to lit maps Fixed poison headcrab footsteps Fixed Faceposer crash when trying to play sound in Phoneme Editor Fixed SLAM placing animation Fixed sniper rifle reloading when zoomed Now conscripts and vortigaunts can talk to each other Fixed sound issue in npc_rollerbull Fixed crash after killing npc_mortarsynth Fixed crash after picking up items if they already picked up by a physgun Fixed crash when cremator head (brickbat) throwed into a hydra's head allowNPCs convar is now working in MP Fixed Worldcraft crash after compiling Fixed npc_combineguard shoot effects placement Fixed transition between two canals maps Fixed func_train crash (player vs func_train) Fixed Faceposer crashes when trying to open old .vcd scenes Исправлено управление digger Fixed weapon_gauss and weapon_slam sound in multiplayer Fixed Faceposer scalesettings parameter support Fixed snow performance Fixed env_fire's plasma spawning Fixed npc_metropolice's crash when there's no enemy to compute distance to it Fixed player's black screen after spawn in MP Fixed func_breakable gibs models Fixed player clip in vbsp Fixed some Scenemanager crashes Fixed npc_turret_floor not shooting after death Fixed npc_hydra doesn't react correctly on "notarget" concommand Fixed ListPanel doesn't work with localized strings (as in load/save dialogs) Fixed animevents in models Fixed big fire flames spawning at player after throwing a molotov Fixed PVS for trigger_camera/point_viewcontrol Fixed gibs gravity Fixed player_missile Added npc_citizen's lead behavior Fixed smg grenade floating above the ground Fixed weapon_iceaxe sounds Fixed npc_headcrab_fast attack Fixed molotov launching position at citizen Now antlion guard can break breakable props Fixed Worldcraft's first start config windows Fixed jeep boost sound Fixed water/refract shader on DX6-7 Fixed "Enable overbrightening" option in HLMV Fixed lighting on some static models Fixed AR1 viewkick Fixed FileOpenDialog in VGUI Fixed HLMV's -screenshot function Fixed Weapon_Drop bone Fixed brickbat changing his model to viewmodel Fixed npc_spotlight sprite Fixed grenade_homer not stopping sound when collided with sky Properly fixed grenade_homer strange fly behavior Fixed npc_citizen17 model precache Fixed physgun "fire" animation loop Disabled chat in singleplayer